Nhà
by garfieldsieuquay232
Summary: Nhà là nơi ta có thể đi loanh quanh thoải mái mà không cần giày … Truyện viết thiên về tình cảm gia đình. Pairing: Kamui x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: garfieldsieuquay232 aka T.H.L

**Disclaimer**: Tất cả các nhân vật trong fic này, ngoại trừ Sakata Ayame ra, đều là của Sorachi-sensei.

**Genres**: Humor

**Pairings**: Kamui x Sakata Ayame

**Author's note:**

Viết mừng Hội những người phát cuồng vì Gintama đạt mốc 1000 likes, mong Hội sẽ càng ngày nhiều thành viên. Gửi những lời tốt nhất đến các bạn hội viên và 2 Ad Kami cùng Cla ^^

Viết vì tình yêu vô hạn với Gin-san và Kamui-san

Viết vì tiếc nuối cho Takasugi, người có lẽ đã có thể sống một cuộc đời tốt đẹp hơn.

Kết cục có thể hơi pha mùi tragedy, nhưng tác giả sẽ đảm bảo đó vẫn là happy ending trọn vẹn nhất có thể.

* * *

[fanfic][Gintama]

Home

_Home is the place where__ it feels right to walk around without shoes …_

_Nhà là nơi ta có thể đi loanh quanh thoải mái mà không cần giày …_

**Chương 1:** **Trở về**

Màn đêm phủ xuống vùng đất. Không gian tĩnh lặng đến ghê người. Một thứ mùi tanh tưởi, hôi nồng bốc lên từ những cái xác đang phân hủy ngập tràn không khí. Nơi này ngổn ngang xác. Cả xác người lẫn xác quái vật. Những cái xác còn nguyên vẹn hay thiếu khuyết một phần cơ thể. Những cái xác hãy còn âm ấm, dính nhớp máu tanh. Những cái xác đã lạnh cứng. Xác có ở khắp nơi, chất chồng lên nhau thành từng đống. Theo đó là cái chết – nó đông cứng trên những khuôn mặt xám ngoét, hiện rõ trong từng đôi mắt mở to đầy sợ hãi. Nơi này như vừa trải qua một cuộc huyết chiến.

Giữa đám xác ấy, có một người đang đứng. Sống lưng thẳng, và đôi mắt nhìn về phía xa xăm. Người ấy mặc một chiếc yukata (_yukata là loại kimono mỏng mặc mùa hè_) màu xanh thẫm, bên ngoài khoác thêm chiếc áo khoác đen dài quá hông, tay phải giữ chặt một thanh trường kiếm bạc nhuốm máu. Máu từ vết thương nơi bả vai túa ra, từng giọt từng giọt nhỏ xuống nền đất lạnh.

Đằng sau lưng có tiếng bước chân, giữa không gian lặng ngặt tờ ấy, nghe có phần quỷ dị. Ban đầu, tiếng bước chân còn nhỏ, như vẳng lại từ chốn xa xăm. Nhưng chẳng mấy chốc, đã nghe rất gần, như đang kề bên. Rồi có tiếng người từ phía sau vang lên:

- Còn không mau băng vết thương lại? Nếu để lâu sẽ phiền phức đấy!

Người khoác áo choàng đen quay lại, thấy một người đàn ông trung niên khuôn mặt nhỏ thó, hai má hóp lại, dấu vết của thời gian hằn đậm nơi đuôi mắt, và cả trên những nếp nhăn nơi trán, nước da trắng đến tưởng như trong suốt. Ông khoác một chiếc áo choàng màu nâu đất, quấn quanh cổ chiếc khăn màu hạt dẻ sậm, đầu đội mũ cùng cặp kính bảo vệ mắt màu đen, tay mang chiếc ô màu đỏ sậm.

- Lâu rồi không gặp, Iris – ông nói.

- Tiền bối Umibouzu – người kia đáp lại bằng chất giọng trầm, thấp nhưng trong trẻo đến lạ thường – Lâu rồi không gặp.

- Ta có việc đi ngang qua, không ngờ lại gặp cô ở đây – Umibouzu đảo mắt nhìn quanh một lượt – Một mình cô giải quyết hết đám này à?

- Không. Ban đầu có vài người giúp đỡ, nhưng cũng nằm đó hết rồi, chỉ còn mỗi tôi thôi – người con gái đáp lại bằng giọng đều đều không chút cảm xúc.

Iris cởi áo khoác ra, luồn tay vào trong lớp vải yukata lấy ra một cuộn băng dài rồi bắt đầu băng bó vết thương nơi bả vai phải.

- Nghe nói tiền bối vừa giải quyết hết đám quái vật ở khu vực K6A71.

Trong ấn tượng của Umibouzu, Iris là người trầm lặng ít nói. Cô chỉ mở miệng khi cần hỏi hay thông báo điều gì đó quan trọng, hoặc khi tâm trạng không tốt. Cô gái ấy dường như không quen biểu lộ cảm xúc trên gương mặt, hay thậm chí cả trong đôi mắt – thứ mà nhiều kẻ vẫn ưu ái dành cho cái tên gọi hoa mĩ là "cửa sổ tâm hồn". Mỗi khi tâm trạng không tốt, cô thường nói chuyện với ai đó. Phải chứng kiến đồng đội ngã trước mắt mình xem ra cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì, dù đó là với người vẫn thường tỏ ra lạnh lùng, thờ ơ như Iris.

Chẳng được mấy dịp cô mở miệng nói chuyện, ông lập tức trả lời.

- Ờ ... cũng tốn kha khá thời gian. Đám quái vật kia giờ nhan nhản khắp nơi, diệt hết bọn này thì lại có bọn mới, thật chẳng lúc nào được ngơi tay. Nhưng cũng vì thế mà công việc của chúng ta mới bận rộn như vậy, chẳng lo thấp nghiệp nằm dài ở nhà.

- Vậy là tiền bối lại để Kagura lại ở nhà một mình?

- Không, con bé đến Trái Đất một thời gian dài rồi.

- Trái Đất?

- Phải. Là Edo, quê hương của cô đấy. Nó làm ở một tiệm gọi là tiệm Vạn Năng, cùng một cậu trai tóc trắng tính tình quái gở tên là Gintoki và một thằng bé đeo kính tên là Shin ... ờ ... Shin gì gì đó ... hình như là Shinpachi thì phải, ta cũng không nhớ rõ.

Đôi tay đang quấn băng chợt ngừng lại, Iris ngước lên nhìn người đàn ông đang đứng trên mỏm đá cao cách mặt đất tầm 3m:

- Tiền bối vừa nhắc đến Gintoki của tiệm Vạn Năng?

- Ờ, cô biết cậu ta sao?

- Là Sakata Gintoki?

- Ta không nhớ rõ lắm, hình như tên cậu ta là thế thì phải.

Cô lại hướng đôi mắt về phía xa xăm.

- Cô quen cậu ta?

- Còn hơn cả quen – người con gái đưa tay vén vài sợi tóc trắng bạc đang bay loạn vào sau tai – Người đó là anh trai tôi. Sakata Gintoki.

Umibouzu ngẩn người. Iris chưa bao giờ kể về gia đình mình, lại càng không đề cập đến việc bản thân mình có một người anh trai.

Quả thật có nằm mơ ông cũng không ngờ Iris và cậu ta là hai anh em. Ngoài gương mặt – lúc này ông cũng nhận ra cả hai có gương mặt hao hao nhau cùng mái tóc trắng bạc ra, họ như chẳng hề có điểm chung. Người anh trai vô tư lự không lo nghĩ, trong khi em gái lúc nào cũng như phải mang trên lưng gánh nặng ngàn cân. Dù cô có cố che giấu bằng vẻ thản nhiên nhưng ông vẫn cảm nhận được nỗi buồn luôn ẩn hiện sâu trong đôi mắt luôn bình lặng tựa hai hồ nước sâu kia.

- Hai người là anh em ruột?

- Đúng vậy – cô gái chậm rãi đưa tay lên gỡ chiếc kính áp tròng bên mắt trái, lộ ra con ngươi màu đỏ ngọc.

- Trời ạ! – Umibouzu thở hắt ra một hơi dài – Vũ trụ quả là nhỏ bé. Không ngờ cậu ta lại là anh trai cô.

- Xem ra tiền bối cũng biết kha khá về anh ấy?

- Liều lĩnh, làm việc không suy nghĩ trước sau, vô tổ chức vô kỷ luật! Thật đến đau đầu với người như cậu ta!

- Ý tiền bối là anh tôi lại vướng vào chuyện gì à?

Nét mặt của Umibouzu đột nhiên thay đổi, trở nên nghiêm túc hoàn toàn trái ngược với lúc trước.

- Thằng con trai ngỗ nghịch của ta để mắt đến cậu ta rồi, cô liệu mà khuyên nhủ cậu ta nên cẩn thận hơn đi.

Nhưng nói chưa, hết câu, ông lại thở dài.

- Nhưng với tính cách cậu ta, e là có khuyên cũng chẳng ích gì.

* * *

_Edo, một ngày đẹp trời._

Quán rượu Otose.

Trong quán lúc này chỉ có năm người, hay chính xác hơn thì là bốn người cùng một cô robot hầu gái. Đứng đằng sau quầy, người đàn bà đứng tuổi phì phèo điếu thuốc, chán nản nhìn đám ba người gục trên quầy.

- Ba đứa dạo này rỗi nhỉ? Cả sáng chỉ nằm lê bò toài ở quán ta.

Người thanh niên tóc trắng tầm hai mấy tuổi làu bàu ra chiều bực bội.

- Cả sáng có thấy ma nào đến thuê đâu mà chả rỗi.

Ngay lập tức, tờ báo trong tay Otose – chủ quán rượu "hạ cánh an toàn" xuống đầu anh.

- Thái độ gì đấy thằng kia? Mày có giỏi thì đi kiếm việc đi, đừng có ngồi đây kêu ca! Không có việc mà cứ ngồi mài đít quần ở đây thì đến mùa quýt cũng chưa kiếm nổi việc đâu con! Mày còn nợ ta ba tháng tiền thuê nhà đấy!

- Bà già, lắm mồm quá đấy! Có tiền thì tôi sẽ trả bà ngay. Đã bảo giờ tôi còn chưa có tiền rồi mà!

- Thế thì đừng có ngồi đây, đi kiếm việc ngay cho ta!

- Suốt ngày lải nha lải nhải mấy câu này bà không thấy chán à?

"Bốp" một tiếng, tờ báo lại lần nữa "an tọa" trên đầu anh.

- Đau! Bà kia, đừng có lấy báo đập tôi nữa!

- Đến khi nào mày trả đủ tiền nhà thì ta sẽ thôi không lải nhải nữa! Làm như ta muốn lắm không bằng ấy ...

- Ai cần bà quan tâm, tôi ...

- Bà à, có phải lần đầu tiên đâu. Tháng nào chẳng vậy, bà có nói thêm cũng không ích gì đâu, kết quả vẫn thế mà thôi – cậu nhóc đeo kính ngẩng đầu khỏi quầy rượu lên tiếng.

- Cả mày nữa Shinpachi, ta nói là nói cả ba đứa chúng mày ấy, không phải chỉ mình nó đâu!

- Ôi dào ôi, ầm ĩ quá, không cho người khác ngủ đấy à ... Ối đau! Làm cái gì vậy hả?

Shinpachi quay sang nhìn người bên cạnh vẫn còn mơ màng sau giấc ngủ dài, lắc lắc đầu vẻ thông cảm:

- Kagura, đã gần trưa rồi, chẳng sớm gì đâu. Bả đang bực mình đấy, đừng có chọc bả thêm nữa.

- Có mày làm ta bực mình thì có! Còn đòi lên mặt dạy đời ai hả?

- Thì cháu chỉ khuyên Kagura thôi mà! – cậu biện hộ.

- Mày ...

Otose còn muốn mắng nuốt mấy câu nữa, nhưng đột nhiên có tiếng người vang lên ngắt lời bà:

- Xin hỏi anh Sakata Gintoki có nhà không?

- Là tôi đây! – người thanh nhiên tóc trắng lên tiếng.

- Anh có thư, mời ra kí nhận.

Gintoki xuống khỏi ghế, bước đến cửa, bỏ lại đằng sau tiếng lẩm bẩm của bà chủ quán:

- Người như mày mà cũng có thư, không phải giấy đòi nợ đấy chứ?

Gintoki nhận thư, bóc phong bì và bắt đầu đọc. Được chừng nửa phút, vẻ thờ ơ trên gương mặt anh biến mất, thay vào đó là nét ngạc nhiên, rồi cuối cùng da mặt chuyển sang màu xám ngoét. Chẳng nói chẳng rằng, anh vò nhàu nhĩ bức thư trong tay, vội phóng lên lầu hai, bỏ lại mọi người đang trong cơn ngỡ ngàng.

- Nó làm sao thế nhỉ? – Otose là người đầu tiên lên tiếng.

- Nhiều khả năng là giấy đòi nợ.

- Anh Shinpachi này, ảnh không định cuốn gói bỏ trốn, để lại nợ cho chúng ta đấy chứ?

- Em yên tâm đi, có gì anh sẽ nhờ chị anh giải quyết cho. Đảm bảo không đến nửa ngày ảnh phải quay về.

Otose phì phèo điếu thuốc:

- Chẳng ra đâu về đâu cả, lúc nào cũng nợ nần.

- Chuyện cơm bữa ấy mà bà – Shinpachi đáp trong lúc vớ lấy tờ báo Otose để trên quầy rượu. Sống với Gintoki một thời gian dài, cậu đã chẳng còn lạ mấy chuyện thế này.

- Nợ nợ nợ, suốt ngày trong tình trạng rỗng túi! – Kagura than vãi.

Đừng nói đến trả lương, giờ ngay cả đến cơm cũng khó lòng ăn đủ năm bát một ngày nữa là ...

Cô bé đột nhiên đập mạnh tay xuống quầy, kết quả làm quầy rượu đã cũ lập tức được "tô điểm" thêm vài vết nứt.

- Cái con này!

Otose rít lên.

- Có muốn ta thêm khoản này vào tiền nợ của bọn mày không hả?

- Tôi không quan tâm, tôi muốn có cơm ăn để năm bát mỗi bữa! Tôi đang trong tuổi ăn tuổi lớn, không có đủ dưỡng chất thì sống thế nào được?

- Kagura – Shinpachi vỗ đầu cô bé tỏ vẻ hiểu biết – Đừng nên mơ tưởng đến những thứ xa vời. Hãy nên biết thỏa mãn với hiện tại.

- Thoả mãn cái đầu nhà anh ấy!

Đột nhiên có tiếng gõ cửa vang lên. Mọi người ngừng nói chuyện, nhìn ra cửa thì thấy một người đội nón, mặc yukata đen, chiếc khăn lụa mỏng che đi nửa gương mặt, chỉ để lộ ra đôi mắt đen huyền, tay phải nắm chặt quai của một chiếc hộp gỗ to, rộng, dài tương đương một người trưởng thành đang đứng đó.

Người ấy đột nhiên đưa tay gỡ nón cùng khăn ra, để lộ mái tóc trắng gợn sóng xõa đến ngang vai, gương mặt thanh tú cùng những đường nét hao hao giống Gintokia.

Sau vài giây ngạc nhiên, Otose là người đầu tiên lên tiếng, giọng nói mang theo chút ngờ vực:

- Ayame?

Một nụ cười thoáng hiện lên trên đôi môi người ấy.

- Lâu rồi không gặp, bà Otose!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chương 2:** **Nhà**

- Anh đang làm gì vậy? – Shinpachi nhìn cảnh bừa bộn trước mắt, buột miệng hỏi.

- Không thấy anh mày đang dọn đồ hay sao? Hai đứa mau giúp anh một tay cái!

- Sao tự dưng anh lại dọn nhà? Đã thế còn lôi hết đồ đạc ra vứt lung tung nữa.

- Dọn nhà! Anh mày đã nói là dọn nhà rồi còn gì! Phải lôi hết ra để sắp xếp lại chứ, cứ vứt lung tung thứ này với thứ kia thì dọn bằng niềm tin à?

- Trời ạ, anh lôi hết ra như thế còn tốn thời gian dọn hơn đấy!

- Mau giúp anh một tay, phải xong trước khi bà la sát kia về – Gintoki đáp lại, không ngẩng đầu lên.

- Anh gọi ai là "bà la sát"?

- Còn phải hỏi? Đương nhiên là ...

Cảm thấy điều gì đó không ổn, anh ngẩng đầu lên, nhưng chưa kịp nhìn rõ người trước mắt thì đã phải vội nghiêng người né một vật thể lạ đang tiến đến với tốc độ cực nhanh. Cả người anh theo đà ngã về phía sau, lưng đập mạnh vào tường. Nạn nhân khốn khổ lại kêu một tiếng "Á!" nữa, trước khi ngẩng đầu lên hướng cặp mắt cá chết vô tội nhìn thủ phạm, không ai khác chính là cô gái tên Ayame lúc nãy:

- Aya – – –

(_Aya là cách gọi Ayame của Gin-san_)

Cô gái mặt không đổi sắc thu chân phải lại sau cú đạp không thương tiếc ai đó.

- Nói ai là bà la sát thế, ông anh ngốc?

- Đùa chứ mấy bữa thế này thì còn gì là cái lưng của anh nữa ~ ~ ~ Khổ quá, có cần phải lúc nào cũng thế không chứ? – Gintoki đưa tay ra đầu sau xoa xoa dọc theo cột sống, vẻ mặt đau đớn.

Đáp lại anh là một cú đạp mạnh vào bàn chân trái:

- Cho chừa cái tội nói xấu người khác.

- Đau! Định giết người đấy à? Cái tính bạo lực của cô bao năm vẫn không đổi!

Ayame cúi người, ghé sát mặt Gintoki, khóe môi nhếch lên thành nụ cười nửa miệng:

- Anh cũng chẳng khác trước là bao đâu, anh trai!

- Không phải anh đã xin lỗi rồi sao? Hở tí là đánh người, sau này ế đừng hòng anh nuôi!

- Chuyện ấy không đến lượt anh phải lo! – Cô đứng thẳng vừa đảo mắt một lượt quanh căn phòng, đôi mày nhíu lại, cuối cùng thở dài.

- Gì thế này …? Biết em sắp về nên mới vội vàng dọn đồ, đúng không?

- Thư chỉ vừa mới đến, nên chưa kịp chuẩn bị.

_Hóa ra lá thư đó báo chị ấy về, thảo nào anh Gin mới phản ứng kiểu vậy_ – Shinpachi nghĩ thầm.

- Là thư đến chậm, em gửi cách đây gần nửa tháng rồi – Ayame đưa tay

day day huyệt thái dương – Đã tính toán đủ thời gian cho anh chuẩn bị rồi, không ngờ vẫn chẳng đi đến đâu.

Gintoki dựa hẳn người vào tường, bộ dạng lười biếng

- Lần này cô về trong bao lâu?

- Em chỉ vừa mới về thôi, không cần đuổi sớm vậy.

- Nhà thì bé bằng lỗ mũi, đã ba người cùng một con chó, giờ thêm cả cô nữa vào thật chẳng biết nhét vào đâu.

- Vì em mà nhà thêm chật? Anh đang muốn đuổi em đi thật đấy à?

- Ai đuổi cô đi, phụ nữ sao cứ thích tự biên tự diễn thế nhỉ ... – Gintoki đưa tay vuốt tóc ra đằng sau, miệng lẩm bẩm.

Nghe xong lời ấy, Ayame dừng lại không nói gì, một lát sau mới lên tiếng:

- Đây là thái độ anh dành để đón tiếp người em gái đã nhiều năm không về nhà à?

* * *

Xanh rất xanh.

Ngày cô trở về, bầu trời Edo xanh màu biển, hệt như khi cô ra đi.

Đã biết bao lần cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn bầu trời xám xịt hay vẩn đục mây ở những tinh cầu xa lạ, tự hỏi cách đó muôn nghìn dặm liệu bầu trời Edo có giống như vậy?

Không. Cô biết rõ câu trả lời. Bầu trời Edo vẫn sẽ trong xanh như cũ, dù thiếu đi cô.

Rồi cô lại tự hỏi bầu trời qua mắt anh có xanh như vậy?

Chắc vẫn sẽ xanh, dù có thiếu đi cô.

Edo không thay đổi là bao so với trong kí ức. Phố xá nhà cửa tuy nhiều chỗ được xây mới hiện đại hơn nhưng nhìn chung tổng thể vẫn giống trước kia. Không khó để cô tìm đường về Kabuki. Gặp vài người quen như ông chủ cửa hàng dango Hồn Bình Đường hay bà chủ Ikumatsu tiệm mì Ramen, cũng chỉ đôi ba câu chào hỏi sáo rỗng, như vì sao đi lâu vậy, lần này về có định ở lại luôn không hay chỉ nghỉ tạm vài ba hôm. Rồi lại chào tạm biệt. Bước đi qua nhau thản nhiên như chưa hề quen biết.

Cuộc sống vẫn tiếp tục mà không có cô.

Thế đấy.

Nên đôi lúc cô vẫn cảm thấy bản thân mình chẳng thuộc về nơi đâu cả.

Trừ cửa tiệm Vạn Năng.

Đó là nhà.

Là nơi có những người cô yêu quý.

Là nơi cô thuộc về.

Dù có đi đâu xa, trái tim cô vẫn luôn hướng về ngôi nhà thân thuộc ấy.

Quán rượu Otose hiện ra trước mắt. Cô cảm thấy tâm trạng mình thoải mái hơn khi nhìn thấy tấm biển đề mấy chữ xiêu vẹo kiêu. Nhưng rồi nhận ra ngoài bà Otose ra còn có hai người nữa trong quán. Họ đang nói về anh trai cô. Qua những lời loáng thoáng nghe được cùng ngoại hình, cô đoán được họ chính là những nhân viên mới của tiệm Vạn Năng trong thời gian cô vắng mặt mà Umibouzu từng đề cập đến. Cậu bé đeo kính tầm mười lăm, mười sáu mặc keikogi trắng viền xanh với hakama xanh biển (võ phục Nhật Bản gồm heikogi là áo khoác cùng hakama là quần có dây buộc ở thắt lưng với hai ống rộng) kia hẳn là Shinpachi; còn cô bé mặc đồ Trung Hoa, làn da trắng cùng cây dù màu tím than đặc trưng của tộc Yato kia chắc chắn là Kagura, con gái của Umibouzu, người đàn ông vẫn được gọi là Thợ săn quái vật số 1 vũ trụ.

Lòng cô hơi chùng xuống.

Vậy là sau một thời gian dài xa nhà, cô trở về và nhận ra nơi này đã không còn là chốn riêng của mình và anh.

_Nhà thì bé bằng lỗ mũi, đã ba người cùng một con chó, giờ thêm cả cô nữa vào thật chẳng biết nhét vào đâu._

Ayame biết anh trai mình không cố ý, nhưng vẫn không ngăn nổi cơn buồn bực đang dần dâng lên trong lòng. Giờ đây câu nói kia lại làm cô có cảm giác bản thân là người thừa trong chính nhà mình. Suy nghĩ ấy làm cô mệt mỏi và chán chường.

Đừng mà anh … – Cô muốn gào to lên câu ấy.

Đừng mà …

Nói gì đi chứ!

Mừng em đã trở về, hay gì gì đó cũng được.

Nói gì đi chứ, đừng như vậy …

Đừng im lặng …

Làm ơn ...

Nói gì đi, để em biết đây vẫn còn là nhà.

Nói gì đi, để em cảm thấy bản thân còn thuộc về nơi này …

Đừng im lặng như vậy …

Bất giác cô lại ngước mắt nhìn lên bầu trời qua ô cửa sổ.  
Bầu trời Edo xanh rất xanh, dù không có cô ...

* * *

- Anh không thể nói lời nào tử tế hơn sao?

- Thấy cô sau chừng ấy năm vẫn khỏe mạnh chẳng thiếu miếng thịt miếng mỡ nào là biết cô ổn rồi, cần gì mấy câu hỏi thăm sáo rỗng kia?

Gintoki vẻ mặt thờ ơ không đổi đáp lại, đôi mắt cá chết lờ đờ đảo qua khắp căn phòng:

- Xem ra dọn dẹp hết cái đống này cũng phải tốn kha khá thời … Ối, Kagura! Làm trò gì vậy, đau anh!

- Có anh làm sao thì có! Còn không mau xin lỗi chị ấy đi!

Kagura không biết mối quan hệ anh trai - em gái giữa Gintoki và Ayame ra sao, nhưng có một điều cô bé hiểu rõ: một người xa nhà lâu ngày, khi trở về nhất định sẽ muốn được người nhà chào đón, bởi chính bố cô bé cũng vậy.

_Sao anh Gin lại có thể nói những lời vô tâm ấy?_

Gintoki đứng dậy, làm động tác duỗi thẳng người rồi bước vào phòng trong:

- Sắp có mục dự báo thời tiết buổi trưa rồi, anh vào xem đây. Mấy đứa dọn nốt đi nhé!

- Cái anh này! – Kagura định lôi anh trở lại, nhưng Ayame đã ngăn cô bé lại.

Đến cửa, đột nhiên Gintoki dừng lại, tay gãi gãi đầu, thản nhiên bảo Ayame:

- Anh đã bảo nhà này cũng là của cô, muốn về lúc nào mà chẳng được. Nơi đây luôn chào đón cô.

Nói hết câu, người anh cũng biến mất sau bức tường, bỏ lại sau lưng tiếng lầm bầm ca thán, "Đau quá, con bé Kagura này thật là …".

Shinpachi cuối cùng cũng có thể thở phào. Xem ra quan hệ giữa họ không những không tệ hại như cậu tưởng, mà ngược lại còn rất tốt là đằng khác.

Suy nghĩ ấy lại càng được khẳng định khi cậu đưa mắt liếc Ayame, thấy cô cũng đang mỉm cười. Mà dường như cả đôi mắt huyền kia cũng cười thì phải.

- Chúng ta vẫn chưa có cơ hội giới thiệu bản thân nhỉ? – Ayame quay sang hai người còn lại – Tên chị là Sakata Ayame, em gái anh Gin.

Shinpachi đưa tay đẩy gọng kính lên:

- Em là Shimura Shinpachi, người của võ đường Koudoukan, còn đây là Kagura. Cả hai bọn em hiện nay đang ở lại tiệm Vạn Năng phụ giúp anh Gin.

- Còn đây là Sadaharu – Kagura tươi cười chỉ vào chú chó trắng ngoại cỡ của mình – thú cưng của em.

- Rất vui khi được gặp các em. Hồi xưa cái tiệm này vắng tanh vắng ngắt mà giờ cũng có thêm ba thành viên rồi.

- Chào hỏi cũng xong rồi, quay lại với việc dọn dẹp nào.

Ayame mỉm cười, càng cười càng rạng rỡ hơn, nhưng đột nhiên Shinpachi lại có cảm giác cậu đã thấy nụ cười này đâu đó, hình như rất giống nụ cười chị gái mình trước mỗi lần xử cậu.

Một lần nữa, Ayame lại chứng minh là suy đoán của Shinpachi hoàn toàn chính xác.

- ANH CÓ RA ĐÂY DỌN CÙNG KHÔNG HẢ, TÊN LƯỜI KIA!

Buổi tối, tại nhà Sakata …

- No quá …!

Tất cả, trừ một người, Ayame, đều nằm lăn bò toài trên sàn.

- Ừ, nhưng ngon thật – Shinpachi lẩm bẩm – Đây là lần đầu tiên anh được ăn nhiều đồ ngon đến thế!

- Em còn muốn ăn nữa – Kagura lấy tay xoa xoa chiếc bụng tròn căng.

- Thôi đi cô! Nhìn lại cái bụng cô mà xem, ăn nữa để có mà nổ bụng luôn à? Đừng có no bụng đói con mắt! – Gintoki vừa nói vừa với tay lấy cái điều khiển ti vi để chuyển kênh.

- Nhưng thật sự em vẫn muốn ăn nữa! Chị Aya nấu ngon quá!

- Được rồi cô bé, không cần phải nịnh, chị còn ở lại đây dài dài, nên không lo những ngày thiếu cơm như trước đây nữa đâu.

- Chị tốt quá – Kagura hai mắt long lanh nhìn Ayame – tốt hơn lão sếp chết tiệt kia rất nhiều – Cô bé còn định vòng tay ôm Ayame, nhưng bị cô ngăn lại.

- Này con bé kia, anh cũng nghe thấy đấy!

- Em chỉ nói sự thật! Chị ấy cái gì cũng tốt hơn anh. Nhân phẩm tốt hơn ngoại hình cũng tốt hơn!

- Ngoại hình tốt hơn ở chỗ nào?

- Tốt hơn là cái chắc – Kagura lè lưỡi làm mặt quỷ – Cao ráo hơn, đẹp trai hơn

- Cao ráo? Đẹp trai? – Quai hàm Ayame sắp gãy đến nơi rồi.

- Đẹp trai cái khỉ gì chứ? Là con gái, làm ơn nhìn lại, là con gái đấy! Làm sao mà đẹp trai được bằng anh chứ?

- Không mắt cá chết lờ đờ như anh, không tóc xoăn tít thò lò như anh, giọng nói cũng dễ nghe hơn nhiều, vừa trầm ấm vừa trong – Kagura làm như không nghe thấy những lời kia.

- Mà sao lại lôi vụ tóc tai ra đây? Làm như anh mày muốn tóc xoăn lắm không bằng ấy! Được cho ăn một bữa là đã vội bám váy, tự trọng của cô ở đâu hả? – Gintoki nổi đóa.

- Tự trọng không ăn được thay cơm, chính anh dạy em vậy!

- …

- Thôi thôi được rồi, không cãi nhau nữa.

- Là anh ấy gây sự trước!

- Cô nói xấu anh trước!

- Còn nói nữa mai tôi không làm cơm cho hai người nữa đâu.

Lời dọa có hiệu nghiệm ngay tức thì. Kagura quay mặt về phía khác không thèm để ý, còn Gintoki vừa chuyển kênh liên tục vừa lẩm bẩm.

- Cứ chiều cho lắm vào rồi giờ nó nói năng kiểu đấy với mình …

- Được rồi được rồi. Chấm dứt cãi nhau tại đây. Đống bát đĩa kia cứ để đấy em rửa cho, mọi người nghỉ trước đi. À, Shinpachi, hôm nào chị em rảnh thì cho chị biết nhé. Chị cũng định nấu một nữa cảm ơn cô ấy và mọi người đã chiếu cố anh Gin.

- Vâng, dạo này chị em cũng khá bận. Chắc tuần sau chị ấy sẽ rảnh hơn.

- Mời bà la sát ấy để mà làm gì, cô ta toàn gây phiền toái cho anh thì có.

- Thôi mà … Mà tối nay anh ra phòng khách ngủ đi, để em phòng anh nhé!

- Vớ vẩn, anh ra phòng khách là thế nào? Phòng mình còn chỗ đấy, trải thêm chiếu mà nằm.

- Này, em ít nhiều gì cũng gần 25, anh bảo em ngủ cùng phòng với anh là thế nào đấy?

- Thôi đi mợ, phiền phức quá, hồi xưa nằm cùng nhau có làm sao đâu!

- Xưa khác, nay khác!

- Anh không quan tâm, ra phòng khách mà ngủ ––––– Ối, Kagura! Đây là lần thứ mấy trong ngày em đánh anh rồi hả?

- Anh này! Sao anh có thể bảo phụ nữ, nhất lại là em gái anh ra phòng khách mà ngủ chứ? Phép lịch sự tối thiểu anh quẳng đi đâu rồi hả?

- Gớm! Anh mày sống hai mươi mấy năm rồi có cần biết đến hai chữ "lịch sự" nó viết thế nào đâu?

- Tự hào gớm nhỉ?

- Chứ sao nữa!

- Anh! Cả Kagura nữa! – Ayame đứng ra can ngăn hai người – Dừng lại đã!

Cả hai người quay ngoắt ra nhìn cô.

- Gì?

- Anh, rất lâu rồi em mới về nhà, anh không thể nhường em chút xíu hay sao? – cô vừa nói vừa thở dài.

- Cô –––––

- Anh –––––

- Thôi được rồi, tôi đầu hàng! Khổ quá, tí nữa tôi vác chiếu ra phòng khách ngủ là được chứ gì? Không cần phải nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt ấy!

- Thế mới là anh trai em chứ!

- Rồi –––––

* * *

Trong bếp …

Ayame vừa rửa bát vừa lắng nghe cuộc trò chuyện của ba người ở phòng khách. Có vẻ như họ đang cãi nhau về việc ai được quyền giữ điều khiển tivi. Vẫn là tiếng Gintoki to nhất.

Nhà có thêm người, quả thật cũng bớt buồn tẻ. Lúc nào cũng ngập tràn tiếng cười nói.

Anh trai cô vẫn thế, chẳng thay đổi gì, có thể cãi nhau như trẻ con chỉ vì những điều nhỏ nhặt nhất, lười nhác, ham chơi, chỉ được cái trốn việc là giỏi. Điển hình của loại người mà trong xã hội người ta gọi là vô dụng và bất tài. Nhưng đó là anh trai cô, là người thân duy nhất còn lại trên đời của cô, là người yêu thương và quan tâm đến cô nhất.

Cô nhớ lại những lời Kagura vừa nói về mình, không khỏi thở dài.

_Giọng nói cũng dễ nghe hơn nhiều, vừa trầm ấm vừa trong._

Người nói ít bao giờ giọng cũng trong hơn người bình thường. Mà cô lại là kiểu người có thể ngậm miệng cả tháng liền không nói câu nào vẫn chẳng sao.

Từ bao giờ cô lại thành ra như thế?

Ngày xưa khác …

Ngày xưa khác …

Lòng cô chợt nhói đau khi nhớ lại những kỷ niệm thuở thơ ấu.

Không còn cái gọi là "ngày xưa" từ rất lâu rồi.

Đôi lúc cô lại ước mình được như Shinpachi hay Kagura, có thể nói cười vui vẻ thoải mái, không cần lúc nào cũng phải trưng lên gương mặt giả tạo như bây giờ.

Cô muốn mình lại được sống những ngày vô lo vô nghĩ như trước đây, không cần phải suy tính mệt mỏi, không còn đánh nhau chém giết, …

Nên đột nhiên cô muốn thử làm nũng anh trai như ngày còn bé. Cô không phải chưa từng trải chiếu ra đất nằm giữa đường, sao lại ngại chuyện ngủ ở phòng khách hay ngủ chung?

Chẳng qua là muốn được thử lại thứ cảm giác ấy: có người ở bên cạnh chiều chuộng yêu thương. Và dù anh có cằn nhằn đến đâu đi nữa, cô biết anh nhất định vẫn sẽ chiều lòng cô. Từ nhỏ đã vậy, lớn lên cũng chẳng thay đổi.

Được về nhà, quả thật không còn gì tuyệt bằng.

Không còn đánh nhau hay chém giết, không còn những ngày tháng vật vạ nay đây mai đó. Không còn phải chịu đựng thứ cảm giác ấy, cô đơn và lạc lõng mỗi khi một mình lang bạt nơi xứ người, khi không có ai bên cạnh.

Đây là nhà, là nơi cô thật sự có thể nghỉ ngơi, bỏ mặc tất cả những phiền muộn lo nghĩ lại đằng sau lưng, nơi cô có thể sống đúng với con người thật của mình.

Đây là nhà, là nơi – mà như có người từng nói với cô – ta có thể loanh quanh thoải mái mà không cần giày.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chương 3:** **Đôi mắt không cười**

_Tại trụ sở Shinsengumi._

Kondou Isao hết nhìn những chiếc hộp đựng thức ăn bằng gỗ sơn mài đặt gọn ghẽ trên bàn lại đến cô gái ăn mặc kiểu Trung Hoa với chiếc sườn xám vải hoa xanh cùng chiếc quần trắng trước mặt:

- Đây là ...

Sakata Ayame, ngược lại với vị cục trưởng tỏ ra lúng túng không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, vẻ mặt tự nhiên cười nói:

- Như Shinpachi đã giải thích lúc trước, hôm nay tôi đến là để cảm ơn cục trưởng Isao cùng các vị trong Shinsengumi. Mọi người đã giúp đã anh trai tôi rất nhiều, nên đây là chút lòng của tôi, tuy không nhiều nhặn gì song mong cục trưởng hãy nhận lấy.

Koudou vội vàng lắc đầu từ chối:

- Ấy … cô Sakata không cần phải làm thế. Bảo vệ và giúp đỡ dân thường là trách nhiệm của chúng tôi, hơn nữa anh Sakata cùng mọi người ở tiệm Vạn Năng cũng nhiều lần giúp chúng tôi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

_Mặc dù phá hoại nhiều hơn giúp đỡ_ – đương nhiên lời cuối cùng này chỉ là suy nghĩ trong đầu, họa chăng có bị ngu mới nói ra.

Trong thâm tâm anh không hề nghĩ gã chủ tiệm ấy hợp với hai chữ "dân thường" chút nào; nhưng vì muốn từ chối một cách lịch sự, Kondou buộc phải dùng cái cớ ấy.

- Cục trưởng Kondou không cần phải tỏ ra khiêm tốn như vậy. Tôi biết bảo vệ dân thường là trách nhiệm của Shinsengumi, nhưng anh trai tôi đã gây ra quá nhiều phiền phức cho mọi người. Thân là em gái, tôi cũng chẳng biết làm gì hơn ngoài chút quà mọn này, mong cục trưởng đừng từ chối.

- Không không – Koudou vội phân bua – Tôi nào dám chê, chỉ là …

Anh còn chưa kịp nói hết câu thì đã nghe tiếng nhiều người xì xầm đằng sau lưng.

- Cục trưởng, mau nhận đi!

- Đúng, cục trưởng mau nhận đi, anh không ăn thì để bọn em!

- Cục trưởng …

- …

Một giọt mồ hôi lạnh chảy dọc theo gương mặt vị cục trưởng Shinsengumi.

Cái đám kia lại núp sau cửa nghe lén chuyện rồi.

Giờ nhận quà của em gái tên đó, sau này nhất định sẽ bị hắn đòi lại gấp đôi, thậm chí gấp ba. Anh còn chưa ngốc đến nỗi tự mình giây vào rắc rối.

Trong lúc Kondou đang rơi vào tình thế khó xử thì đột nhiên cửa mở, Okita Sougo ham hở đẩy cửa bước vào.

- Anh Kondou! – người thanh niên chừng mười tám, mái tóc màu hạt dẻ sáng cùng đôi mắt nâu đỏ trong phục trang Shinsengumi bước vào.

Cậu nhìn thấy những hộp thức ăn trên bàn, không khỏi ngạc nhiên thốt lên:

- Shoukadou bentou! Của ai vậy anh?

Không đợi Kondou trả lời, cậu ngồi xuống, mở nắp hộp ra và ồ lên:

- Trông hấp dẫn thật – rồi thò tay nhón lấy một miếng sushi cá ngừ hồng tươi bỏ vào miệng, trước ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của những người còn lại.

(_Shoukadou bentou là bentou với hộp chứa bằng gỗ sơn mài đen truyền thống_)

Xong rồi … thế là xong rồi … Kondou cảm giác được bản thân mình đang hóa đá.

Bao công sức của anh từ nãy đến giờ xuống sông xuống bể hết rồi.

Sougo cậu hại anh rồi!

Lúc này Sougo mới nhận ra vẻ mặt bất thường của Kondou, cậu ngạc nhiên hỏi:

- Anh sao vậy?  
- Sougo, cậu … cô Sakata … - gương mặt vị cục trưởng như sắp khóc.

Đội trưởng Đội 1 của Shinsengumi quay ra nhìn hai người còn lại trong phòng. Shinpachi, cậu nhóc ở chỗ tiệm Vạn Năng cùng một cô gái ngoài hai mươi, mái tóc trắng bạc xõa đến ngang vai cùng đôi mắt đen huyền đang nhìn cậu đầy thích thú – Đây là …

Cô gái mỉm cười.

- Sougo … Nói vậy đây chính là vị đội trưởng Đội 1 Okita Sougo của Shinsengumi?

- À vâng, chính là tôi, có điều … xin thứ lỗi nhưng cô là …

Nụ cười của cô gái càng rạng rỡ hơn, đôi mắt đã cong lại thành hình lưỡi liềm.

- Tôi là Sakata Ayame, em gái của Sakata Gintoki, hân hạnh được gặp cậu.

- Ô – chàng trai trẻ hơi ngớ người, nhưng rất nhanh đã lấy lại bình tĩnh – Thì ra là em gái ông chủ tiệm Vạn Năng, rất hân hạnh được gặp chị.

- Tôi đã nghe Shinpachi và Kagura kể nhiều về cậu.

- Cả con nhỏ Trung Hoa đó nữa à? Không phải nói xấu tôi đấy chứ?

- Xin thứ lỗi, nhưng tốt nhất là tôi không thuật lại những lời ấy.

- Không sao, tôi hiểu mà.

- …

[trích lược vô số câu thoại mang tính sáo rỗng]

Shinpachi, người bất đắc dĩ đã bị bơ hoàn toàn, nhìn hai người còn lại, ngán ngẩm.

_Đến khi nào cuộc trò chuyện này mới kết thúc?_

Cậu không phải đợi lâu, khi Ayame quay sang nhìn Kondou.

- Vậy số thức ăn này coi như cục trưởng đã nhận. Tôi rất vui – trên môi cô vẫn thường trực nụ cười rạng rỡ.

- Tôi … – trước nụ cười ấy, Kondou cảm thấy sẽ là tội lỗi nếu anh nói "Không". Cuối cùng, anh quyết định đầu hàng bằng cách nói lời cảm ơn – Thành thật cảm ơn cô về món quà này, cô Sakata. Tâm ý của cô chúng tôi xin nhận.

- Không có gì đâu – lại là một nụ cười nữa.

Giời ạ - vị cục trưởng khốn khổ thầm rên rỉ trong lòng – nếu có Toushi ở đây thì đã tốt, cậu ta nhất định sẽ giúp anh từ chối một cách khéo léo.

Cầu được ước thấy, chỉ vài giây sau cửa bị đẩy mạnh một cách thô bạo, Hijikata Toushiro, nổi danh cục phó ma quỷ của Shinsengumi bước vào, vẻ mặt giận dữ, trên tay còn cầm theo chai mayonnaise.

- Sougo – anh gào lên – cậu đã làm gì với mayonnaise của tôi?

Đột nhiên Kondou có cảm giác rất muốn đưa tay lên đập vào trán mình. E rằng lúc ấy cậu ta có ở đây cũng chẳng ích gì.

- Hijikata, chúng ta đang có khách.

- Hả?

* * *

Shinpachi nhìn đám người Shinsengumi đang tụ tập quanh bàn đánh chén đồ ăn Ayame mang đến, không khỏi ngán ngẩm. Cậu mong bữa ăn này kết thúc càng sớm càng tốt.

Mục đích ban đầu cậu theo Ayame đến đây là để phụ giúp vì cô không quen bất cứ ai ở Shinsengumi nhưng cứ nhất quyết muốn đem đồ đến biếu tặng.

Đương nhiên anh Gin và Kagura không đời này chịu để yên. Họ không ngừng lải nhải bên tai Ayame rằng mang thức ăn cho "lũ ăn chặn thuế" – trích nguyên văn lời anh Gin – là cực kì phí phạm và làm vậy chẳng khác nào tự sỉ nhục mình, bởi "cái lũ ấy thì chỉ đáng được ăn cám". Con Kagura, cô bé dĩ nhiên không chấp nhận nhường đồ ăn cho bất cứ ai khác, nhất là "tên khốn khiếp đã hại chết Sadaharu 28".

Nếu không phải Ayame dùng đến hạ sách cuối cùng là dọa sẽ không nấu cơm cho họ ăn nữa thì Shinpachi nghĩ hai người chẳng thể nào bước chân ra khỏi tiệm Vạn Năng.

Cứ tưởng chỉ cần mang đồ đến là xong, ngờ đâu lại còn phải ngồi đây hầu rượu bọn họ. Đương nhiên được ăn ngon một bữa thì chẳng thiệt gì – cậu phải thừa nhận Ayame có khiếu bếp núc – chỉ cần …

Không biết có phải tại Hijikata có ác cảm với anh Gin từ trước đây hay không mà có vẻ như anh ta cũng không ưa Ayame. Anh ta nếu đã không ưa ai thì sẽ thường "bơ" trực tiếp không lằng nhằng gì, nhưng lần này lại khác. Từ khi gặp đến giờ anh ta "tia" Ayame không dưới mười lần, và làm Shinpachi ăn không ngon nuốt không trôi khi cậu phải ngồi kẹp giữa cả hai.

Không chỉ có cậu cảm thấy không thoải mái với bữa ăn kiểu này, dường như cả Ayame cũng vậy. Phải chịu đựng ánh mắt soi mói của vị cục phó Shinsengumi từ khi gặp mặt đến giờ, tuy Ayame không nói ra nhưng Shinpachi biết cô cũng không dễ chịu gì, bởi dù nụ cười thường trực trên môi, đôi mắt cô lại lộ vẻ mệt mỏi trông rõ.

Mọi chuyện càng tệ hơn khi đám người Shinsengumi bắt đầu chuyển sang tiết mục trò chuyện phiếm – không gì khác ngoài việc lôi tất tần tật những lần chạm trán với tiệm Vạn Năng ra kể.

Cô ngồi yên một chỗ, hiếm khi tham gia bàn luận vào câu chuyện phiếm của đám đàn ông mà chỉ lắng nghe, thỉnh thoảng lại nở nụ cười. Nhưng nụ cười ấy không còn rạng rỡ như trước, mà có phần gượng gạo. Và đôi mắt đã nhuốm màu buồn.

Nụ cười của cô thường mang trên gương mặt rất giống chị cậu. Giờ thì Shinpachi có thể khẳng định điều ấy. Lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, cậu đã ngờ ngợ khi thấy ẩn hiện đằng sau vẻ tươi cười là nét buồn bã.

Đôi mắt buồn. Kể cả những khi cô vui vẻ nhất, như vẫn có nét buồn ẩn hiện đâu đây.

Thế nên bây giờ cậu ngồi đây thở dài và âm thầm mong cho buổi trò chuyện này sớm kết thúc.

Khi Shinpachi hãy còn đang đắm chìm trong dòng suy nghĩ riêng thì cửa đột nhiên đẩy ra, một người chừng ba mươi vẻ mặt lo lắng hớt hải thông báo:

- Cục trưởng, không hay rồi, có quái vật!

* * *

Con quái vật lần này tuy không thể bì với hồi ở phi trường Edo, nhưng cũng không thể coi thường. Nghe nói đây lại là tác phẩm của gã hoàng tử ngốc.

Hijikata đưa mắt nhìn cô gái trong bộ đồ Trung Hoa đang đứng cạnh chiếc xe cảnh sát, mặt không đổi sắc bình tĩnh quan sát con quái vật trước mắt, không khỏi nhíu mày. Dù cô ta đã nói mình cũng biết chút kiếm thuật và võ nghệ phòng thân anh vẫn không muốn đưa cô ta đi cùng. Anh không muốn dính dáng đến người này. Cô ta không bình thường.

Nhưng cuối cùng cục trưởng đồng ý làm anh không thể từ chối.

_Quên đi, Hijikata, cứ coi như cô ta không tồn tại, mày còn phải giải quyết con vật ngu ngốc trước mắt đã!_

"Con vật ngu ngốc" kia không gì khác chính là con quái vật khá giống bạch tuộc khổng lồ với những xúc tu lớn tỏa ra tám hướng đang làm loạn ở khu dân cư gần bờ sông.

Xem ra muốn giải quyết con quái vật kia cũng tốn kha khá thời gian.

- Sougo – Anh quay sang người đồng sự của mình. Đội trưởng đội Một trong bộ đồng phục Shinsengumi màu đen, vác trên vai khẩu bazooka (_một loại súng chống tăng_) ngắm thẳng vào đầu con quái vật, sẵn sàng nổ súng bất cứ lúc nào.

- Anh Hijikata, anh thích ăn takoyaki (bánh bạch tuộc chiên bột) hay bạch tuộc nướng?

Hijikata nổi đóa.

- Bạch tuộc chiên cái đầu nhà cậu! Lo giải quyết nó trước đi đã!

- Thì như anh thấy, tôi đang ngắm bắn vào nó đấy thôi! – Sougo vẻ mặt tỉnh bơ đáp lại.

- Thế sao khẩu bazooka của cậu lại chuyển từ con quái vật ấy sang nhắm thẳng tôi?

- À, vì tôi thấy có những hai con quái vật cần phải tiêu diệt! – nụ cười cực-kì-gian xuất hiện trên gương mặt anh chàng đội trưởng đội Một.

- Thằng này! Chửi đểu ai đấy?

Nhiều khi anh chỉ muốn phát điên lên mất! Giữa lúc này mà thằng Sougo còn đùa được!

Hijikata đưa tay phải lên day day thái dương, rồi nghiêm mặt.

- Chỉ đánh từ một phía là không ổn. Phải bao vây nó. Anh Kondou đã cho sơ tán người dân ra khỏi khu vực này. Trong lúc tôi cùng mọi người bao vây con quái vật, cậu cùng một tốp bắn tỉa hãy dùng súng ngắm bắn thẳng vào đầu nó.

- Đã nghe – đáp lại anh là câu trả lời cụt ngủn.

Vị cục phó Shinsengumi nhanh chóng ra lệnh cho người của mình.

- Trừ tổ bắn tỉa theo Sougo, tất cả mọi người –––––

Nhưng tiếng bazooka vang lên đã cắt đứt lời anh.

Hijikata quay sang nhìn người bên cạnh, vẻ ngỡ ngàng cùng tức giận hiện rõ trong đôi mắt,

- Cậu … Sao cậu lại bắn trước khi tôi ra hiệu?

chỉ để thấy tên đáng ghét nào đó đang cười nhăn nhở.

Cố kìm nén ước muốn được ngay lập tức đấm vài phát vào bộ mặt khó ưa kia, anh hét lớn,

- Tất cả bao vây nó!

rồi rút kiếm ra khỏi bao, lao về phía trước. Nhưng một bóng người vụt qua trước mắt làm anh khựng lại. Đã có người phản ứng trước anh. Định thần nhìn lại, Hijikata nhận ra đó không ai khác chính là em gái tên Gintoki khó ưa.

Ayame lao nhanh về phía trước gần như ngay lập tức sau khi nghe tiếng súng vang lên. Là người trong nghề, cô hiểu rõ con quái vật kiểu này sẽ không gục ngay khi bị bắn vào đầu. Bị đau, nó sẽ lồng lộn và dùng những xúc tu của mình tỏa ra tám hướng để truy bắt kẻ thù cho đến khi gục hẳn. Mỗi xúc tu kia lực siết đều tương đương với một con trăn trung bình, thậm chí có những khi chúng thừa sức siết chết một người trưởng thành.

Nếu không nhanh, e sẽ có thêm tổn thất về người.

Cô rút nhanh thanh kiếm đeo bên hông người đứng cạnh, nhanh chóng tiến đến mục tiêu. Kiếm hạ xuống. Một nhát. Hai nhát. Không ngừng. Những xúc tu đứt rời khỏi thân thể con quái vật. Chất dịch màu xanh như máu (_máu của bạch tuộc màu xanh_) bắn lên người cô, nhưng Ayame cũng không buồn để ý. Kiếm vẫn tiếp tục hạ xuống, từng nhát chém đều rất ngọt (_~ rất sắc_). Mỗi lần kiếm vung lên, lại thêm những phần cơ thể của con quái vật bị cắt rời.

Đôi mày Hijikita nhíu lại càng sâu khi anh quan sát cô chiến đấu. Đến tận lúc này, vẫn không thấy chút biểu hiện căng thẳng hay mất bình tĩnh trên gương mặt cô. Từng nhát kiếm hạ xuống dứt khoát, nhanh, gọn, chính xác, không chùn tay hay do dự, như thể cô đã quá quen với việc này.

Kiếm pháp mới nhìn qua tưởng là phóng túng, tự do, bởi dày đặc biến chiêu, nhưng để ý kĩ sẽ thấy từng đường kiếm đều có bài bản chính thống. Và không biết vô tình hay cố ý, anh cảm nhận được sát khí đang ngầm tỏa ra từ người cô.

Mải quan sát Ayame, Hijikata không hề biết một xúc tu của con quái vật đang tiến đến từ phía sau. Chỉ đến khi nó quấn lấy cánh tay trái và bắt đầu siết chặt, anh mới nhận ra. Biết nếu không nhanh tay, nó sẽ siết chặt đến khi xương gãy vụn, anh vội vung kiếm chém đứt, nhưng chưa kịp hạ xuống thì có tiếng thứ gì đó xé gió lao thẳng tới. Xúc tu kia đã bị một thanh đoản kiếm cán bạc chém đứt, dần buông lỏng và cuối cùng rời khỏi tay anh. Người vừa phi thanh đoản kiếm kia kịp thời không ai khác ngoài Ayame.

Anh nhìn cô ta. Khoảnh khắc hai mắt chạm nhau, Hijikata sững người. Bởi ánh mắt đó rất sắc, rất lạnh. Và sâu. Như ánh mắt của con thú đang vồ mồi.

Sau ít thời gian giãy dụa, cuối cùng con quái vật cũng gục hẳn. Ayame bước đến chỗ Hijikata, cúi người xuống nhặt thanh đoản kiếm rơi trên đất, nhưng khi đứng thẳng lên cổ tay phái đã bị anh nắm chặt.

- Cô là ai? – Hijikata cất giọng hỏi khi nhìn thẳng vào mắt người đối diện.

Biết người còn lại sẽ không chịu để yên cho đến khi có được câu trả lời thỏa đáng, Ayame thở ra một hơi dài.

- Thợ săn quái vật.

* * *

Hijikata đứng ngoài phòng một mình, lặng lẽ châm điếu thuốc. Anh mải suy nghĩ mà không nhận ra có người đang bước đến.

- Suy nghĩ gì đến ngẩn cả người thế kia, Toushi? – Cục trưởng Kondou vừa cười vừa bước tới phía anh.

- A … - Hijikata vội vàng rút điếu thuốc cháy dở ra khỏi miệng – Cũng không có gì ...

- Không có gì mà đờ cả người à?

- Thật sự không có gì to tát đáng để anh bận tâm ... – chàng cục phó đưa điếu thuốc đang hút dở lên miệng làm một hơi nữa.

- Lại còn chối? Hôm nay anh thấy cậu xử sự lạ lắm – Kondou đưa tay xoa xoa cằm, bắt đầu suy đoán – Không phải đang nghĩ đến cô Sakata đấy chứ?

- Cái g ... – bị sặc khói thuốc, Hijikata ho sặc sụa, khó khăn lắm mới có thể thốt lên nốt câu – Sao lại có cô ta ở đây?

- Ây, không cần phải ngại – vị cục trưởng đáng mến của Shinsengumi vỗ vỗ vai người dưới quyền, ra vẻ hiểu biết – Cả buổi đều ngắm người ta, anh thấy hết cả rồi ...

- Anh, em không ngắm cô ta!

- Thôi thôi, anh hiểu mà – Kondou hoàn toàn phớt lờ người còn lại – Cậu gần ba mươi rồi, cũng nên có nơi có chốn đi là vừa. Tuy gã chủ tiệm Vạn Năng chỉ nhìn mặt thôi cũng khó ưa, nhưng cô em gái thì ngược lại, vừa xinh xắn lại vừa tốt tính, khéo tay hay làm, nếu không phải anh trót phải lòng cô Otae thì ...

- Cục trưởng! Xin anh đừng suy đoán lung tung nữa! Anh nghĩ thế nào mà ghép em với cô ta? – Lần này Hijikata nổi đóa thật sự.

Trước phản ứng ấy của anh, nét tươi cười trên gương mặt Kondou biến mất, thay vào đó là vẻ nghiêm túc nên thuộc về một vị cục trưởng.

- Xin lỗi, anh chỉ nói đùa thế để cậu bớt căng thẳng thôi. Cậu đã vất vả nhiều rồi.

- Anh thật là ... – Hijikata thở ra một hơi dài.

- Hôm nay rốt cuộc cậu làm sao vậy? Anh biết là cậu không ưa gã chủ tiệm Vạn Năng, nhưng mà Sakata Ayame ... cho dù cậu có không thoải mái cũng không nên thể hiện rõ vậy.

- Cũng chẳng phải như anh nghĩ đâu – Hijikata đưa tay gõ nhẹ lên đầu lọc của điếu thuốc để tàn thuốc rơi xuống – nhưng từ người cô ta tỏa ra một thứ khí tức đặc biệt ... – anh ngừng lại một chút trước khi tiếp tục – nếu em không nhầm, thì thứ khí tức ấy ... giống với gã khủng bố Takasugi Shinsuke.

- Cậu có nghĩ quá không đấy? – Kondou đưa hai tay lên khoanh trước ngực – Anh biết cô ấy không phải người bình thường, nhưng ...

Hijikata nhìn người trước mắt, không khỏi nhíu mày. Tính cách cục trưởng ra sao, anh còn lạ? Luôn luôn nghĩ đến mặt tốt của người khác mà phớt lờ đi những cái xấu của họ. Anh thở ra một hơi dài, trước khi nghiêng người dựa vào tường, đôi mắt dời qua chỗ khác.

- Anh biết thợ săn quái vật Iris và nữ sát thủ Ayame?

- À, có ... nhưng mà sao tự dưng cậu lại nhắc đến họ? – nét ngạc nhiên thoáng vụt qua trong đôi mắt người còn lại.

- Sakata Ayame ... em ngờ rằng cô ta chính là thợ săn quái vật Iris, đồng thời cũng là nữ sát thủ khét tiếng năm xưa Ayame, người đến giờ vẫn bị Mạc Phủ truy lùng.

- Sao cậu lại nghĩ vậy? – vẻ bình tĩnh trên gương mặt Kondou biến mất khi anh nghe những gì Hijikata nói.

- Anh không nghĩ cả ba người ấy là một sao?

- Nhưng ... cậu lấy bằng chứng đâu ra? Chuyện này không thể chỉ kết luận dựa vào cảm tính được ...

- Sakata Ayame ... anh cũng thấy rồi đó, với thân thủ và kiếm pháp của mình, cô ta thừa sức được liệt vào hàng cao thủ. Nhưng kiếm pháp cô ta dùng không phải là thứ vẫn được dạy trong võ đường bình thường. Trái ngược với kiếm đạo tự vệ, nó là thứ dùng để chém giết, từng chiêu một đều hòng lấy mạng đối phương.

- Toushi, về căn bản mà nói không hề có ranh giới giữa kiếm đạo để tự vệ và kiếm đạo để chém giết – Koudou nhíu mày.

- Thứ khí tức tỏa ra từ người cô ta giống với Takasugi Shinsuke. Đó là thứ khí tức đặc biệt, dù cô ta cố che giấu, nhưng em vẫn cảm thấy nó, đặc biệt là lúc cô ta đối đầu với con quái vật kia. Thứ mùi của một kẻ đã vô số lần tắm máu kẻ thù!

- Điều đó không thể chứng tỏ cô ấy là ...

Kondou chưa kịp nói hết thì đã bị Hijikata ngắt lời.

- Cô ta đã nói bản thân là thợ săn quái vật, anh cũng nghe rồi đấy.

- Thời đại này sát thủ hay thợ săn quái vật cũng nhiều vô kể. Không phải gã chủ tiệm Vạn Năng cũng suốt ngày bị cô sát thủ Sarutobi Ayame bám theo đấy sao? Ayame dẫu gì cũng chỉ là cái biệt danh mà thôi. Đâu thể chỉ vì những thứ đó mà cậu vội vàng đưa ra kết luận cô ấy chính là sát thủ Ayame năm xưa?

- Em chưa dám chắc chắn, nhưng quả thật cô ta làm em tin điều đó là sự thật – Hijikata thở dài, điếu thuốc trên môi cũng đã tắt – Cục trưởng, bản năng mách bảo em phải cẩn thận với cô ta. Cả người cô ta đẫm thứ mùi của nguy hiểm và giết chóc. Anh có thể không tin cảm nhận của em, nhưng cũng không thể hạ xuống cảnh giác. Ayame năm xưa đã từng ra tay với vô số người của Mạc Phủ, thậm chí là cả những nhân vật tai to mặt lớn. Sau một thời gian, cô ta biến mất, nhưng ai có thể biết được ... Ở đời chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra. Anh đừng quên chúng ta là người của Mạc Phủ, phải lấy chuyện của Mạc Phủ làm trọng.

- Cô ấy từng giúp đỡ chúng ta tiêu diệt con quái vật ấy.

- Chuyện đó em biết, nhưng … anh phải nhìn thấy đôi mắt của cô ta khi đó. Vừa sắc vừa lạnh. Đó là ánh mắt của một sát thủ. Em không muốn chỉ vì chút sơ sẩy mà dẫn đến hậu quả khôn lường sau này, như vụ Itou.

Kondou nhìn người đối diện, nghĩ ngợi gì đó, rồi mỉm cười, vỗ vai anh:

- Anh không biết thợ săn quái vật Iris hay sát thủ Ayame là người thế nào, mà chỉ biết người đứng trước mặt mình hôm nay là em gái của gã chủ tiệm Vạn Năng, Sakata Ayame, thế thôi.

- Nhưng mà … – Hijikata thở ra một hơi dài.

- Vậy cậu còn băn khoăn gì nữa? Tên samurai tóc bạc kia tuy bê bối, lười nhác, ăn hại, chuyên phá chuyện của chúng ta, nhưng cũng đâu phải là kẻ không ra gì. Anh tin tưởng em gái hắn cũng vậy, với lại, nói thật anh không nghĩ một người đôi mắt lúc nào cũng buồn rầu lại là sát thủ. Hơn nữa, tổ chức chuyên đào tạo sát thủ kia đã bị phá hủy, sau đó Ayame cũng biến mất, không lý gì bây giờ cô ta lại trở lại.

- Cẩn thận chút vẫn hơn, dù sao …

- Có những quá khứ nên cần được quên lãng. Chúng ta sống trong hiện tại, chứ không phải quá khứ, vì vậy cũng đừng nên đánh giá một người dựa trên quá khứ của người đó, Toushi ạ. Chẳng lẽ cậu không nhớ trước kia chúng ta cũng chỉ là một đám lông bông đầu đường xó chợ tập hợp lại hay sao?

Hijikata Toushiro nhìn vị cục trưởng của mình, sững sờ trong giây lát, cuối cùng một nụ cười thoáng hiện lên trên môi anh.

- Anh nói đúng, chúng ta đang sống trong hiện tại, chứ không phải quá khứ. Chuyện đã qua, cứ để cho nó qua. Nhưng – anh bồi thêm một câu cuối – nụ cười của cô ta làm em ngứa mắt quá!

* * *

Từ khi quen biết Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi đã học được cách bình tĩnh trước những sự việc xảy ra bất ngờ, nên dù khá ngạc nhiên khi biết Ayame là thợ săn quái vật, cậu cũng nhanh chóng làm quen với thông tin mới này.

Dẫu sao quanh cậu còn khối sự việc "khó đỡ" hơn xảy ra hàng ngày, và nếu không học được cách làm quen với chúng, trái tim tội nghiệp của cậu hẳn đã sớm ngừng đập từ lâu vì không chịu nổi quá nhiều cú sốc.

Vậy nên Shinpachi không hiểu nhiều về nghề nghiệp của Ayame, mà chọn cách im lặng theo cô về tiệm Vạn Năng sau khi rời trụ sở Shinsengumi.

Làm người khôn thì không nên hỏi nhiều. Nhưng như Gintoki vẫn nói, cốt lõi nơi bản chất con người vẫn là ngu độn, và mỗi ngày chúng ta có tối thiểu 15 phút hâm đơ khi não bộ đình công ngừng hoạt động (có Thánh mới biết người ta sẽ làm gì trong lúc ấy). Shinpachi cũng chẳng phải ngoại lệ.

Sự im lặng đôi khi đôi khi cũng có thể gây ra áp lực khủng khiếp. Kể từ lúc Ayame nói ra nghề nghiệp của mình, cô hầu như không mở miệng ngoại trừ lúc trả lời qua loa vài câu hỏi của đám người Shinsengumi. Im lặng khác hẳn ngày thường. Mà Shinpachi cũng không biết phải làm gì hơn ngoài việc ngậm mồm lại và lẽo đẽo theo sao.

Dần dà, bầu không khí giữa họ ngày càng thêm nặng nề, và cuối cùng cậu không chịu nổi nữa mà quyết định là người đầu tiên lên tiếng phá vỡ sự im lặng đến khó chịu này.

- Chị Ayame?

Tiếng Shinpachi vang lên đã kéo Ayame ra khỏi mạch suy nghĩ. Cô quay sang nhìn cậu, có ý muốn hỏi việc gì, nhưng lại nhớ ra mình quên mất một thứ, vội nở nụ cười.

- Sao em?

Lại là nụ cười đó. Nó làm Shinpachi khó chịu. Cậu quyết định hỏi thẳng.

- Chị có chuyện không vui à?

Một thoáng ngạc nhiên vụt qua trong đôi mắt người đối diện khi nghe cậu hỏi thế.

- Sao em lại nghĩ vậy?

- Bởi chị cười, nhưng mắt chị thì không – Shinpachi vừa nói vừa đẩy kính lên, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Ayame, để rồi ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra những chuyển biến trên gương mặt cô.

Không còn vẻ bình tĩnh như thường lệ, nụ cười đông cứng trên gương mặt cô. Kinh ngạc, sững sờ, lúng túng, những xúc cảm khó hiểu … thậm chí cậu như còn thấy cả nét vui mừng ánh lên trong mắt cô.

Cô im lặng một hồi lâu không nói gì, cuối cùng mới có thể thốt lên một câu, giọng rất nhỏ.

- Thật sự?

- Dạ? – Shinpachi cảm thấy lúng túng, bởi cậu không hiểu rõ người còn lại đang ám chỉ điều gì.

- Em biết chị đang không vui?

Cậu dừng lại đôi chút để chọn lựa từ ngữ cho phù hợp, rồi trả lời cô.

- Nụ cười của chị rất giống chị gái em. Đó là nụ cười … à … nói sao nhỉ … dùng để che đi cảm xúc thật. Chị cười, nhưng đôi mắt chị ánh lên vẻ mặt mỏi, khó chịu, thậm chí cả buồn bã …

Ayame chỉ im lặng, không nói gì. Shinpachi thấy thế, vội nói thêm.

- Nếu chị cảm thấy không thoải mái, vì sao không nói ra? Anh Gin vẫn thường bảo có những chuyện nếu không nói ra, người khác sẽ không hiểu được.

Nghe xong những lời ấy, nét buồn lại lần nữa trở lại trong đôi mắt cô.

Rồi Shinpachi nghe thấy giọng cô thoảng qua rất nhẹ, như có như không.

- Có những chuyện không phải cứ nói ra là giải quyết được.

Không khí một lần nữa chùng xuống. Cậu quyết định chuyển sang chủ đề khác, hằng mong có thể khiến bầu không khí bớt phần ngột ngạt.

- À, tạm không bàn đến chuyện ấy nữa, em có chút chuyện muốn hỏi. Kiếm pháp của chị cùng anh Gin khác nhau, đúng không?

Lúc trước khi Ayame ra tay tiêu diệt con quái vật kia, Shinpachi để ý thấy kiếm pháp của cô khác hẳn của Gintoki. Tuy mới đầu có thể thấy kiếm pháp của cả hai đều không tuân theo nguyên tắc thông thường, có phần quá tự do phóng khoáng, biến chiêu vô số, nhưng chỉ cần chú ý quan sát, sẽ nhận ra kiếm pháp của Ayame có bài bản hơn hẳn. Hai người là anh em nhưng lại dùng kiếm pháp khác nhau, điều đó làm Shinpachi khá ngạc nhiên. Cậu còn thắc mắc chút chuyện từ khi họ mới gặp, nhưng chưa có dịp hỏi trực tiếp Ayame. Vì sao Gintoki chưa bao giờ đề cập đến việc mình có một người em gái, mà cả Katsura là bạn nối khố của anh cũng chưa một lần nhắc đến cô? Shinpachi cảm giác mọi chuyện không hề đơn giản như ban đầu cậu từng nghĩ, giờ lại thêm việc này. Cậu muốn hỏi Gintoki, nhưng lại nghĩ nếu trước đây anh đã không chịu nói thì dù có hỏi cũng vô ích. Chi bằng hỏi trực tiếp Ayame …

Nhưng vừa hỏi xong, ngay lập tức cậu hối hận. Chỉ dựa vào phản ứng của Ayame, cậu cũng biết mình đã hỏi một điều không nên.

Cô sững người, dừng hẳn lại không bước tiếp. Im lặng kéo dài rất lâu, đến khi Shinpachi tưởng như sẽ không bao giờ nhận được câu trả lời, cô lại quay sang nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu, rồi mỉm cười.

- Từ năm sáu tuổi, chị đã không sống cùng anh Gin.

Shinpachi im lặng. Cậu không hỏi bất cứ câu nào nữa, mà chỉ bước theo sau Ayame. Bởi vẻ mặt của cô khi trả lời cậu như muốn nói "Đừng hỏi nữa".

* * *

Cô cảm thấy không thoải mái, không thoải mái chút nào. Cô không muốn tiếp tục ở lại đây. Mỗi phút trôi qua, mong muốn rời khỏi nơi này trong cô càng thêm mãnh liệt, và nếu không phải do khả năng chịu đựng tốt hẳn cô đã không ngại đạp cửa bỏ đi từ lâu. Cô muốn về nhà. Cô muốn về nhà, chứ không phải tiếp tục ở lại nơi này.

Thời gian không chờ đợi một ai. Cuộc sống vẫn tiếp tục mà không có cô. Ayame nhận ra bản thân đã bỏ lỡ quá nhiều thứ quan trọng. Anh, những gì anh trải qua, những việc anh đã làm, những người anh đã gặp trong suốt khoảng thời gian cô vắng mặt là một khoảng trống, một mảng trắng mà cô luôn muốn lấp đầy.

Cô từng nghĩ có thể thông qua họ – những người anh quen để lấp đầy khoảng trống đó, cũng như hố sâu ngăn cách giữa bọn họ, bù đắp cho khoảng thời gian dài cô không thể ở bên cạnh, nhưng hóa ra cô đã lầm.

Phải ngồi giữa những người xa lạ, nghe họ kể chuyện về anh trai mình những chuyện mà cô chưa hề được nghe, những sự việc mà cô không được chứng kiến … Thứ cảm giác ấy hoàn toàn không dễ chịu chút nào.

Một mình cô ngồi giữa những người xa lạ. Mối liên hệ duy nhất giữa họ là anh trai cô, mà bây giờ lại không có ở đây, nên trong cô, thứ cảm giác ấy lại xuất hiện. Cô đơn và lạc lõng.

Ở nơi này, cô hoàn toàn xa lạ. Xa lạ với những người ở đó. Xa lạ với câu chuyện họ kể. Với họ, sự tồn tại của cô chỉ là con số 0 tròn tĩnh. Trong câu chuyện họ kể, không có cô tồn tại. Nơi này không có chỗ cho cô. Không còn nữa rồi.

Lòng cô chùng xuống.

Edo … đó là nơi cô nhớ tới mỗi khi lang bạt giữa những tinh cầu xa lạ, là nơi duy nhất cô trở về sau những chuyến đi dài mệt mỏi, là quê nhà.

Vậy mà cô lại thấy bản thân lạc lõng ở chính nơi gọi là quê nhà đó. Trừ tiệm Vạn Năng, không còn nơi nào khác có chỗ cho cô. Suy nghĩ ấy làm lòng cô nhói đau.

Tự đeo thêm cho mình chiếc mặt nạ, cố gắng hòa lẫn bản thân vào giữa dòng người. Sau tất cả những cố gắng nỗ lực không ngừng để trở thành một người bình thường như bao người khác, cô nhận ra mình lại thất bại.

Cô không thuộc về nơi này.

Thứ cảm giác cô đơn và lạc lõng giữa chính quê nhà mình, có mấy ai hiểu được?

Nơi này không có chỗ cho cô. Đó là sự thật. Đáng lẽ ra cô nên hiểu điều đó từ sớm hơn.

Cứ thế, cô để mặc bản thân chìm trong dòng suy nghĩ miên man bất tận, cho đến khi Shinpachi lên tiếng.

- Chị Ayame?

Cô quay sang nhìn người bên cạnh, đợi cậu nói tiếp, nhưng chợt nhớ ra bản thân quên chưa trở về một Ayame vui vẻ thường ngày, vội vã nở nụ cười.

- Sao em?

- Chị có chuyện không vui à?

Cô ngạc nhiên. Làm sao cậu bé này lại biết điều đó? Cô đâu để lộ cảm xúc thật ra ngoài?

- Bởi chị cười, nhưng mắt chị thì không.

Những lời ấy như tiếng sét đánh ngang tai.

Cô … để lộ cảm xúc qua đôi mắt?

Có thể nào …?

Với Ayame mà nói, khó có lời nào lại có thể tác động mạnh đến cô lúc này như câu trả lời ngắn gọn kia. Từ nhỏ, cô đã được dạy không thể để lộ cảm xúc ra ngoài, dù là trên gương mặt hay trong đôi mắt.

Điều đó không tốt chút nào – họ từng nói với cô như vậy – làm thế khả năng sống sót sẽ giảm xuống nhiều.

Cô không muốn chết. Cô còn muốn sống. Nên cô làm theo tất cả những gì được dạy bảo. Giấu con người thật của mình đi, đem cảm xúc cất kỹ đằng sau vẻ thờ ơ lãnh đạm. Theo thời gian, cô cũng quên dần cách biểu lộ cảm xúc, kể cả khi điều đó đã không còn cần thiết. Bởi thế cô phải đeo thêm cho mình chiếc mặt nạ để hòa nhập được vớ người khác.

Vậy mà nay Shinpachi lại nói cậu nhìn thấy cảm xúc thật trong đôi mắt cô. Ý nghĩ bản thân đang thay đổi, dần trở lại là một người bình thường trước kia làm cô vui sướng. Nhưng niềm hạnh phúc ấy chẳng kéo dài được bao lâu.

- Nếu chị cảm thấy không thoải mái, vì sao không nói ra? Anh Gin vẫn thường bảo có những chuyện nếu không nói ra, người khác sẽ không hiểu được.

Nếu như cứ nói ra hết là mọi chuyện sẽ ổn, thì liệu cô có phải khổ sở như bây giờ? Nếu chỉ đơn giản vậy, có lẽ hàng ngày cô đã chẳng cần phải đóng kịch trong chính ngôi nhà mình.

Nỗi buồn một lần nữa xâm chiếm tâm hồn, để rồi lên đến đỉnh điểm khi cô nghe Shinpachi cất tiếng hỏi.

- Kiếm pháp của chị cùng anh Gin khác nhau, đúng không?

Lời ấy, vô tình đã chạm đến phần kí ức cô luôn muốn quên đi.

- Từ năm sáu tuổi, chị đã không sống cùng anh Gin.

Chỉ hy vọng cậu bé biết ý mà không hỏi nữa. Bởi cô cũng không định trả lời thêm bất cứ câu nào nữa.

Đừng ép cô khỏi nhớ lại quá khứ đó.

Đừng.

* * *

_Quán rượu Otose_

Bà chủ quán đứng sau quầy, trên môi là điếu thuốc quen thuộc. Gintoki, như thường lệ, ngồi trước quầy, chỉ có điều hôm nay thay vì nằm vật ra và tự than thở cho tình cảnh không xu dính túi của mình, lại nhâm nhi ly parfait.

Bà Otose nhìn cảnh ấy, không khỏi nhíu mày, cao giọng.

- Ăn cho lắm cái thứ đó vào rồi sau này bị tiểu đường đừng trách!

Anh chàng samurai tóc bạc làm như không nghe thấy.

- Cậu cũng chẳng mấy khi đủ tiền mà ăn mấy thứ này. Chắc là tiền của Ayame chứ gì?

- Là con bé làm đấy – anh đáp lại tỉnh bơ khi tự múc thêm cho mình một thìa nữa.

- Ayame làm? Cô ta hẳn cũng rõ cậu không nên dính dáng đến mấy thứ đồ ngọt – Otose làu bàu.

- Nhưng bà cũng biết con bé chiều tôi mà – anh chàng samurai vừa nói vừa cười, đôi mắt cá chết vẫn không rời chiếc ly.

- Một thằng lười biếng như cậu có được cô em gái vậy kể ra cũng sướng quá còn gì, chăm lo cho từng li từng tí. Nghe nói hôm nay cô ta còn làm đồ ăn đem đến cho đám người Shinsengumi?

- Sáng nay bảnh mắt đã dạy nấu nướng rồi – Gintoki liếm nốt chút sirô còn sót lại trên chiếc thìa cán dài khi anh trả lời – Đám ấy tuy hay gây phiền phức cho tôi nhưng kể ra nhân cách cũng không tệ, nhất là con khỉ đột kia, để con bé giao du với bọn họ cũng không phải ý kiến tồi.

Otose nhìn người trước mắt bằng đôi mắt dò xét, rồi sau đó lên tiếng.

- Ra đây mới là mục đích thật sự khi cậu để cho cô ta đến đó.

Gintoki nhìn bà, rồi đặt chiếc thìa xuống quầy, vẻ lờ đờ biếng nhác đã biến mất, thay vào đó là nét nghiêm túc hiếm thấy ở anh.

- Tôi không muốn con bé lúc nào cũng ru rú ở nhà, tự thu mình lại vào trong thế giới chật hẹp của riêng nó. Tôi nợ nó quá nhiều rồi. Tôi muốn Ayame có cơ hội kết bạn, vui đùa, … sống như một người bình thường. Tôi muốn lại được thấy nó nở nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất, chứ không phải nụ cười giả tạo như bây giờ.

- Cậu vẫn còn để tâm đến chuyện cô ta bỏ đi lần trước?

- Con bé bỏ đi là do tôi – có thứ gì đó như là buồn bã ngập dần trong mắt anh.

- Làm nghề đó, hẳn cô ta cũng rõ muốn hoàn lương chẳng dễ dàng gì. Cô ta không muốn làm liên lụy đến cậu nên mới bỏ đi để tự mình giải quyết.

- Đúng vậy, con bé ấy lúc nào cũng thế. Từ nhỏ đã vậy, không bao giờ nó muốn trở thành gánh nặng cho người khác. Nên nó chọn cách ra đi, vì không muốn tôi phải gặp rắc rối.

Anh mỉm cười, nhưng là nụ cười khô khốc, mà Otose nhìn thấy ở trong nó cả nét tự giễu cợt.

- Bà già, tôi là một thằng anh tồi. Hai chúng tôi là trẻ mồ côi, từ nhỏ chỉ biết nương tựa vào nhau mà sống, con bé lại ốm yếu hơn người … Đáng lẽ ra tôi phải là trụ cột để em gái mình nương tựa, phải là động lực tiếp sức cho nó … nhưng tôi chẳng làm được gì cho nó. Khi con bé cần tôi nhất, tôi lại chẳng thể ở bên bảo vệ, chăm lo cho nó.

Tôi đúng là một thằng anh tồi.

Bà biết không, em gái tôi ngày xưa luôn tràn đầy sức sống, nó nhìn đời bằng cặp mắt lạc quan, đón nhận cuộc sống bằng nụ cười rạng rỡ, không bao giờ ủ dột hay buồn phiền trước hoàn cảnh. Cô gái kia … tôi không quen. Đó không phải là người em gái mà tôi từng biết. Cuộc đời cướp mất của tôi đứa em gái bé bỏng với nụ cười luôn thường trực trên môi, để rồi hơn mười năm sau trả lại tôi người đó, không cười không khóc, không biết biểu lộ cảm xúc – anh ngừng lại trong đôi lát rồi nói nốt – Bà già, em gái tôi đã không còn biết cười.

Bà chủ quán yên lặng nghe anh nói hết, rồi rút điếu thuốc mới ra, châm lửa, và bằng giọng khàn khàn, bà nói.

- Ít ra cô ta cũng đỡ hơn hồi xưa nhiều rồi. Tôi vẫn còn nhớ lần đầu tiên gặp, cô ta bước vào quán và hỏi tôi về cậu … ấn tượng đầu tiên về cô ta trong tôi là một con búp bê … Đúng vậy, gương mặt không chút biểu cảm, ngay đến cả đôi mắt cũng trống rỗng, vô hồn. Ít ra bây giờ đôi mắt cô ta đã không còn như xưa.

- Con bé cố giả vờ, nhưng đôi mắt của nó lại nói lên tất cả … Tôi cũng đoán ra vì sao nó lại chọn cách đeo thêm cho bản thân một chiếc mặt nạ. Người đó ... cô gái đó sẽ là em gái tôi của bây giờ, nếu nó không phải trải qua quãng thời gian ấy. Tôi biết con bé vẫn luôn mong muốn được sống một cuộc sống bình thường.

- Cô ta giấu đi con người thật của mình, để giả vờ làm một người khác hẳn. Cô ta mong bản thân mình được xã hội chấp nhận, song lại sống với con người giả của mình ... cậu nghĩ em gái mình có thể sống một cuộc sống bình thường sao?

- Không. Tôi biết. Nhưng tôi muốn con bé tự nhận ra điều đó.

- Nếu cô ta vẫn không nhận ra ...?

- Bà yên tâm, đến lúc đó tự tôi sẽ nói cho nó biết. Còn lúc này ... hãy cứ để kệ đó. Tôi muốn nó có thể bước ra khỏi thế giới riêng của mình, làm những gì mà một người bình thường vẫn làm: gặp gỡ người mới, kết bạn, đi chơi, ... làm tất cả những gì mà trước đây nó đã không có cơ hội. Tôi muốn con bé được hạnh phúc.

- Nghĩ được đến như vậy, xem ra cậu cũng đâu phải một thằng anh đến nỗi nào – Otose vừa nói vừa mỉm cười.

- Thì tôi đang cố gắng cải thiện hình ảnh của mình trong mắt con bé mà – Gintoki đáp lại, một nụ cười cũng nở trên môi.

Bất giác anh nhìn ra ngoài cửa.  
Bầu trời Edo xanh rất xanh.  
"Anh, ngày em đi rồi bầu trời Edo vẫn xanh như thế đúng không?".  
Câu hỏi ấy anh đã không trả lời.  
"Con bé ngốc này, bầu trời Edo đương nhiên vẫn xanh, dù thiếu đi anh hay em. Nhưng bầu trời qua mắt anh, sắc xanh đã không còn được như trước".


End file.
